requested for GuostechanNo more pain!
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Russia and Egle live as enemies and there is one thing wrong with that...Edle has a crush on him and doesn't know how to make him love her back...seriously crappy with summaries. M for lemon and for abusiveness


'_we meet again Egle, how many times do we have to go over this? I own you….You can't do anything without me knowing…Now you will have to pay you know this right?'_

**She sat with her back to him in fear, she didn't know how many times she had to be so reckless…She was losing herself to him. She ****loved**** him, but he never loved her….**_**why?**_** easy….She was weak and she was taken over too easily.**

"_Just….hurt me already…I know you will harm me yet again….Ivan."_

"_Hm…I see you've caught on to my method of dealing with you…But I think I'll deal with you a little different this time around. You are coming with me." _

**She was picked up from the ground in front of her bed and thrown on to it. She was first afraid of what he was going to do but she caught on even quicker when he dropped his pipe and crawled on top of her.**

"_You really are a handful…I've been nice to you so far so consider yourself lucky that I haven't burned you down yet." He whispered in her ear_

"…_.that's what you call….hurting me to the point that I'm bleeding to death?….You call that lucky? I….I-I don't think so….I-Ivan please don't try to hide what you truly feel….I know that look in your eyes….I….I've always had the same one looking at you." She said softly without looking to him with her eyes closed_

**He smacked her on the face then he left her in the pool of blood that was around here….He was cruel but he didn't care…She was weak and he wasn't going to put up with it.**

**Now being patched up by Lithuania silently she wished that she could be more stronger and wished that she could just get him to show what he really feels for once without him hurting her. She got so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even see that Lithuania left her, she got up and she saw that she was alone in her bedroom. **

**She went through all of her books and she found what she was looking for before she went out of her room looking for the one person she knew wouldn't want to be near her EVER. She went into the dinning area to see Russia lecturing Lithuania. **

"…**.That's why you can't help her out anymore got it?" Russia said with a smile**

"**G-Got it…S-Sir." He said before he rushed away.**

**Once Lithuania left Russia smiled over at Egle. **

"**Ah, there you are…I was wondering when you were going to show yourself."**

**She blushed as she looked down.. "What were you just telling Lithuania?"**

"…**Its nothing you should try to concern yourself with honestly. But you really shouldn't be moving with those wounds on you."**

"**I'm fine, Its nothing I can't handle." She said still not looking to him**

"**Are you sure about that?" He asked curiously**

**She nodded her head. "Yes, I'm strong enough to keep moving even though I'm wounded. Not fighting against the pain would show how weak I really am. I don't plan I letting myself be judge by something as simple as one statement from you Ivan…I'm willing to show you that I'm not weak."**

"**Hm, maybe I did underestimate you Egle….Here's my deal to you. If you can hold your ground for a week without showing resistance I'll consider really showing you how I feel about you. Fair deal?"**

**She nodded her head. "Yes sir."**

"**Good. Now caring on with your day." he said with a smile before he walked off.**

**She watched him leave and she went into her room like she usually was and she continued to think of a way to get him to notice his feelings before the week was up. **

**Through out the Seven days she wasn't harmed nor was she bothered by Russia or anyone else unless she talked to them first. She kept her emotions all in till the last day of the week came around and she was about to head in for the night. She saw Russia in her room looking through her things. She looked to him weirdly.**

"**May I help you Ivan?" She asked Tiredly**

"**We made a deal yes? You've kept up with everything and did much more without asking PLUS you got harmed just about everyday this week one way or another. Yet I never saw any tears coming out of you or anything. You were always quiet…I'm impressed that you've grown strong because of something so simple. Because of your bravery I'm going to tell you how I honestly feel about you."**

**She nodded her head tiredly not really comprehending what he was saying. He walked up to her and he held her hand which shook some of the sleep off of her. **

"**I'm sorry for hiding this on you…I didn't want Belarus to harm you but she's been bugging someone else she hasn't told me yet so…I love you. I know its probably to late to ask for forgiveness so I'm not going to ask you. I just want you to know….I've always loved you but I didn't want you to get hurt."**

"**That's the thing….You hurt me yourself by punishing me…and your right it is too late to ask for forgiveness….but I won't be as cruel as you were too me. I love you as well which is why I said what I did." She said looking away from him sadly**

**He looked to her sadly as he held on to her hand tightly. "….S-So….Will you be my girlfriend?"**

"…**.Will you stop harming me?"**

"**Yes, I never really meant to hurt you. I'm sorry."**

**She looked to him and she hugged him tightly crying. Even though she hated to do it she couldn't hold in her tears any longer. **

"**You're forgiven Ivan…I love you so much. Of course I'll be your girlfriend."**

**He smiled and he kissed her on the lips as her eyes widen as she felt him wiping the tears from her eyes. He pushed her against the closest wall and he picked her up off the wall. They both groaned as the friction between the two of them took them by surprise. He held on to her butt as he deepened the kiss with her as her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her. Then both of them began to get heated from the kiss and began to undress each other as he let go of her enough to have her undress him. They both soon landed on to her bed kissing each other. Russia being on top of her began to trail his hands from her shoulders down her body messing with it along the way as she moaned from his touch arching her back up from the pleasure. **

**The two of them broke the kiss once his hands were on her hips. He looked into her eyes concerned.**

"**I've hurt you a lot in the past and I don't want to hurt you anymore….I don't want to know I've made you cry again…Do you really want to do this?" Russia asked concerned**

**She nodded her head as she placed a hand on his face softly. "I'm sure, I know you don't mean to hurt me and I won't count this as you hurting me. Its part of life and part of me being a female."**

**He placed a hand over hers as he smiled. "Alright, I want you to hold on to me as much as you want…if this hurts too much please let me know."**

**She nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. He kissed her and he positioned himself at her entrance and he deepened the kiss as he thrusted into her quickly. She held on to him tighter as she whimpered in pain. He wanted to move out of her but only got her to wrap her legs around him. He broke the kiss and he looked at her face he placed a hand on her cheek as he waited for her to look at him. It didn't take long though. She soon looked at him and she smiled.**

"**Ivan….Please…Just move. It doesn't hurt anymore."**

**He nodded his head as he slowly began to move out of her a bit and back in. He heard her hissing a bit but she told him to keep going so he kept moving soon earning moans from the female under him. He soon felt her bucking her hips into him as he moved out of her making him moan. **

"**F-Faster I-Ivan….Please!"**

"**As you wish Egle." he moaned as he did as she commanded**

**He thrusted inside her as fast, hard and deep as he could making both of the moan loudly and the bed to go against the wall of the room. Her chest then arched all the way up as she screamed his name as he hit a buddle of nerves inside of her.**

"**h-Hit there again! A-Ahnn IVAN!" She screamed holding on to his arms.**

**He kissed her neck as he continuly thrusted into the bundle of nerves sending her over the edge with pleasureable screams that lasted till she came on to him which then followed by him a few thrusts later. They both looked at each other panting. **

"**T-That was an amazing first time Ivan….T-Thank you so much for being my first." She said with a smile panting**

"**You are more than welcome but you know I will be your first and last…I don't ever plan on leaving your side. I love you too much to do something like that." He said kissing her cheek**

**She blushed and grinned. "I'll keep you to that…but now I'm really tired…Sleep with me Russia?"**

**He nodded his head and he cuddled into her as she placed her blanket that was at the end of the bed over them. Then they both fell asleep, the next morning when they woke up and were dressed they didn't say anything to each other till Lithuania said something at the breakfast table.**

"**Um….R-Russia sir. May I ask you something?" He asked shyly**

"**Sure what is it Lithuania?" Russia asked with his innocent voice**

"…**did something happen between you and Egle last night?" **

**They both looked to each other and Egle blushed deep red. **

"**that's none of your business. Why does it matter?" Russia asked curiously**

"…**I heard you two last night and I was just wondering if I was just imagining what I heard last night." **

"**Oh…Well maybe you should ask Egle that since she's your capital after all." He said with a smile**

**He looked to her and only saw her blushing. His eyes widen and he looked to Russia seriously**

"**I really hope you don't harm her…"**

"**I won't, trust me on that. I love her too much even harm her anymore."**

"**Good, I don't like seeing her hurt."**

**-End-**

**A/n: So I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was defiantly something new that I wrote this. But I hope that it was to your liking it took me a bit of time to actually get things correctly so sorry for the long wait~**


End file.
